Beautiful
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: Oneshot songfic to "Beautiful" by Christina Aguilera. The Bella Twins & OC, please review!


**I decided to make this oneshot because I love this song so much. It's gotten me through a lot of rough times, and this song deals with a topic everyone can relate to- body image.**

**I based this oneshot off of the latest episode of _Total Divas_; specifically, the storyline where Nikki feels that she's "fat". I added an OC to make it different from the episode that aired.**

**I own nothing related to WWE.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Beautiful

Nicole "Nikki" Garcia-Colace looked in her floor length mirror and sighed loudly. She hated how her body looked- compared to her twin sister Brianna "Brie" Garcia-Colace, she looked heavier. What was worse was that people on Instagram and Twitter had also noticed that she was curvier than Brie- so now, Nikki was subject to constant persecution from unknown people on the Internet. She tried to act like it didn't hurt her, but the remarks kept getting more and more vicious, causing her to become more and more depressed.

_Even my own twin thinks I'm fat!_ Thought Nikki as tears built up behind her brown eyes. She managed to blink them back, but she didn't know how long she was going to able to keep convincing her friends and boyfriend that she was fine. She could feel her happiness disappear a little more whenever she saw a hurtful tweet or comment.

_I'm so disgusted with myself,_ thought Nikki as she climbed into bed and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

Nikki sat in the trailer, slowly but surely falling apart. Brie had gotten bitchy again during their photo shoot for _Summerslam_. It was all because Nikki had cheated on the juice cleanse that Brie had made her do for the shoot. Truthfully, Nikki thought that the juice cleanse was the grossest thing she'd ever have to do- how Brie managed to do it, Nikki would never understand. But Brie kept bitching about how they didn't look "identical". That had pushed Nikki over the edge, and she ended up retreating to the trailer in tears. A knock at the door brought her out of her negative thoughts.

"Brie, I don't wanna talk to you," said Nikki, hoping she sounded like she hadn't been crying.

"It's not Brie, it's me."

It was Iulia Chatzi, one of the new WWE Divas who was also on _Total Divas_, along with Joseann "Jo-Jo" Offerman and Natalie "Eva" Marie. Unlike Jo-Jo and Eva however, the twenty-three year old had been wrestling on the independent circuit for close to nine years, so she was already on the main roster, cutting promos and wrestling the Divas. Though Iulia and Nikki knew each other, they weren't really close, so Nikki was surprise that the Macedonia, Greece Diva wanted to talk to her. Though Nikki really didn't feel like talking to anyone, she decided to let Iulia in.

"Come in, it's open."

Iulia opened the door and shut it behind her before sitting beside Nikki on the couch.

"You don't have a mic on, I hope," said Nikki.

"I don't, I promise," replied Iulia as she pushed her long, straight golden blonde hair out of her face.

Nikki nodded as a few more tears fell down her face, streaking her mascara.

"Nikki, what's wrong?" asked Iulia.

"Why do you care?" snapped Nikki bitterly.

"I don't like seeing you- or anyone else for that matter- crying. It's obvious that you're not okay," replied Iulia gently, not fazed by Nikki's tone of voice.

Nikki was silent. She wasn't sure if she could trust Iulia that well- after all, they didn't know each other that well. But Nikki needed someone to talk to that wasn't Brie- she just couldn't face her twin sister after what had happened during the photo shoot. Nikki decided to take a chance and talk to Iulia.

"People on Twitter and Instagram keep calling me fat," revealed Nikki. "Brie wanted me to do this stupid juice cleanse, and I ended up cheating on it. She kept being bitchy and saying things like, 'No wonder people keep calling you fat on Twitter, Nicole.' And it hurts! It's one thing for some random person to say it behind their computer or their phone. But when my own freaking twin tells me I'm fat, I feel like complete shit. I was so proud of my curves, but now I wanna look like Brie and Eva and them- the girls who are actually skinny!" Nikki starting crying again in pure frustration, wishing that she could feel better. She suddenly felt Iulia grip her into a tight hug, which made Nikki feel somewhat better.

"I know it's hard to not let things like that get to you; especially when it's from your sister. I struggled with an eating disorder in high school. It all started because some boy I liked told me that if I lost ten to fifteen pounds, he'd date me. Being only fourteen- and being somewhat stupid- I binged and purged in an attempt to lose weight. That was my life for almost three years. It wasn't until grade twelve that I realized that I needed help- and I got the help I needed. By the time I was released from the treatment facility, I realized that I was beautiful despite my flaws, and my 'flaws'. Nikki, you are far from fat! You're beautiful! All your features- your curves, you smile- all that and more makes you unique, even from Brie! I can talk until you want me to shut my damn mouth, but I can't make you believe you're beautiful- only you can do that, Nikki." Iulia sat up straight and smiled a kind smile, her green eyes showing both concern and kindness.

"Oh my God… why didn't you tell anyone that before?" asked Nikki in both shock and awe.

"Honestly? I didn't want people to feel sorry for me," admitted Iulia. "Besides, _Total Divas_ isn't all about me- it's about you, Brie, Eva, Jo-Jo, me… you get the idea. Basically, I didn't want to steal anyone's spotlight."

"Oh my God," said Nikki again as she processed everything that Iulia had said. Nikki realized that all her flaws- real or not- were what made her Nicole "Nikki" Garcia-Colace. For her to pick at all the things she hated about herself was so stupid, especially with her being a role model to so many girls around the world because of WWE. She smiled and hugged Iulia as tight as she could.

"Iulia, I cannot thank you enough for talking to me," said Nikki. "I'm sorry for being a bitch to you at first- you didn't deserve it."

"I forgive you, Nikki," said Iulia.

A knock at the door suddenly interrupted the two Divas.

"Nikki, it's Brie! Please open up!"

"I'll leave so that you two can talk," said Iulia.

Nikki nodded in understanding. "Thanks again, Iulia. I owe you one"

"Honey, you don't owe me a damn thing. I only did that because I care about you, and I wanted to make sure you were okay," laughed Iulia with a smile. With that, she exited the trailer.

_Time to get ready for the cameras,_ thought Nikki as she prepped herself for filming. But nothing that her sister could say could top what Iulia had just done- not at all.

"Brie, I don't feel like talking to you right now…"

The End

* * *

**There ya go! I chose to end the oneshot this way because the rest of it would be Nikki & Brie having their talk in the trailer. If you've seen the show, than you know what I'm talking about. If you haven't... than I think you should watch it! ;P**

**Please review, and don't forget to check out all my other stories! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


End file.
